Talk:Outpost Teleportation
I have removed the following line: "With this change however, it is still impossible to warp back to your Home Nation if you have not gotten that Outpost while under said Nation's allegiance." This statement is untrue. I have never done a Sarutabaruta supply run while under San d'Oria allegiance. However, I did do it under Windurst allegiance, then switched back. After doing so, I gained the ability to teleport both to AND from that outpost. --Pahya Remora 19:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) You need to be on a certain COP mission to get Tavnazia. Does anyone know the exact mission? I think you have to have cleared Diabolos. Can anyone confirm? Ganiman 20:24, 31 Jan 2006 (PST) You need to be on Chapter 4. Other than a cutscene or three, it's the level capped Diabolos fight (3-5) that you need to finish before getting the Taznavia outpost warp. That's also when the Auction House and all the vendors unlock.--Nobodyreal 21:43, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) Wasn't there an update a while ago where now if you switch nations you can still have access to the outpost regions you had completed in your previous nation? So if you've done most of the Outpost Warps with SanD'Oria and then switched to Bastok, you could do the Gustaberg Outpost (which nobody but Bastok ever owns) and still have access to the ones you completed while a SanD'Orian. Am I right on this? Fathertolmie 17:31, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Fathertolmie --in response to Fathertolmie, no, that isn't correct. You will only have access to OPs that you have done supply runs for, for your current nation. The update changed it so that you would get them back if you switched back to your old nation. Before if you changed nations and then changed back you would lose your OPs. --NinaaOfShiva 01:58, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ---- For a few weeks, the outpost teleport NPC in San d'Oria would teleport me directly to my home nation. Since then I haven't been able to duplicate it. Can anyone confirm this or am I just going insane?--Nobodyreal 21:53, 5 Feb 2006 (PST) During the Xmas event, this was possible. But only during that event. --Mierin 06:17, 6 Feb 2006 (PST) pricing base = min level * 10 own = base not own = base * 4 beastmen own = base * 5 ie, valkrum 200/800/1000 --uberfuzzy 07:51, 17 April 2006 (PDT) Beastmen Influence in a Nation Controlled region I'd like to have more confirmation of my observation before removing the "REPORTED" tag. This week was the 2nd time this happened to me, and the first place I came to look for info was this wiki. I didn't see mention of it, so I've signed up here to edit this page. I did check this time to see what the region (San d'Oria owned Yuhtunga OP) influence stats were, and discovered it was beastman influence. I'm Bastokan + was on lvl50 job at the time, and have used that OP tele many times. I was with a friend at the time (San d'Orian lvl40) who also received the same message about "lack of influence". Unfortunately, it's difficult to confirm this except perhaps at the beginning of each week right after the Conquest Tally. Warp or Teleport Don't the NPCs actually use the spell warp rather then teleport? If I recall, the animation that the NPC does and you receive is the same as if someone just cast Warp II. Teleporting is associated with crystals as well, while warping is associated with location. (I know you can save your home point at crystal save points, but you can also do it at Mog Homes and with regional vendors.) I know in game everyone that I talk to always say "I'm going to OP Warp." I never heard anyone use the phrase OP telly. --Pinkfae 17:21, 8 August 2006 (EDT) :Okay, I think I do remember seeing them using the teleportation animation now. --Pinkfae 17:39, 8 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Well, both warp and teleport are associated with crystals (think of the home point crystal). The major difference between them is that teleportation is White Magic, and Warp is black. The outpost teleporters do use the teleportation animation, not the "black hole swallowing you" warp animation. --Chrisjander 10:46, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Kaduru-Haiduru It might be worth noting that the Imperial Silver Piece Warp Taru in Whitegate, Kaduru-Haiduru, will warp you to your home nation's outpost teleporter NPC if you are a frequent customer and as long as you don't use his little brother too much. ^^ --Ichthyos 09:05, 14 August 2006 (EDT) It takes 4 tries before the HQ taru will warp you to your home nation. If you do use the NQ taru in Zahbi, the HQ one won't let you teleport for one game day. --Gatsby 09:45, 14 August 2006 (EDT) Locations I think the NPC and can simply be added to the final chart - no need for a whole new one. --Gahoo 09:27, 14 August 2006 (EDT) I wanted to do this anyways, but 1st of all it was a list forOutpost Vendors, which i collected at this topic not at the vendor topic. and the beastmen control fee have to be corrected too, its indeed 5 times of normal payment.Will edit this tommorrow.--Golandra 13:37, 14 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Didnt do it, was optical bs in a preview and could confuse readers, because the city teleporters couldnt be included very well in one total list.--Golandra 07:46, 15 August 2006 (EDT) Requested Move Move: SE calls it Outpost Teleportation per recent news. Redirect should stay. --Gahoo 14:59, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Move: Agreed, it also sounds better. Teleporting is an action, Teleportation is a service. --Chrisjander 15:50, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Move: Agreed. --Wayka 17:31, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Move: Jumping on bandwagon before it takes off. --Charitwo 17:37, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Move: Sounds like a good move 10:30, 18 May 2007 (CDT) Move: As long as redirects are in place, I don't see any harm, and the move does make sense. 00:16, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Move: Sounds good. --Andurus 05:27, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Resolution Move: Per everyone. -- 07:55, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Noting Update Would it be appropriate to note in the requirements section that "On June 5th the minimum level requirement was reduced from 20 to 10"? --Impax 01:15, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Note added. It's small and unobtrusive, since it's a minor detail. -- 01:38, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Pricing post-update Would it be possible to get verification about the cost for each area (namely for beastmen-controlled prices) for each area as it stands after this update? After it's sorted, some of those numbers don't look quite right. --KingOfZeal 18:35, 17 June 2007 (CDT) On further investigation, the 3 zones on Bahamut which are now under beastmen control do NOT cost more than the zones controlled by another country. If more people can verify this, I suggest we remove the "Beastmen controlled" heading and column altogether. --KingOfZeal 16:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Yep, 4 zones on Quetz (Elshimo Lowlands, Valdeaunia, Li'Telor & Valdeaunia) are the same price under beastmen control, as they are enemy nation control. I noticed this a few weeks ago, but didn't want to change this until i could look into this further. Going to remove the Beastmen column. Emperordragon 14:31, 19 September 2007 (EDT) "OP" I suggest to create "OP" as another redirect for Category:Outpost Teleportation since the phase "OP" is majorly used by numerous players.--Gonavan 14:00, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Rank Requirements Myself and a linkshell member were able to use the teleport service. We were in a party at the time, and he is only rank 2. The page states rank 3 required. Has this changed? Falcrin 01:50, 30 December 2007 (UTC) The rank requirement has been in place from the beginning, IIRC, but if you say you've used it as rank 2, then it's possible that the requirement was removed when other aspects of the service (pricing, etc.) were adjusted. Zerobandwidth 14:56, 2 January 2008 (UTC) I have now had someone with no missions complete at all do supplies quests, and teleport both ways. I believe the rank requirement is nonexistant now. Falcrin 04:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) CP reward I'm thinking of adding the CP rewards for doing the supply runs to each outpost. So far I've found that Vollbow gives 70 CP for a successful supply run, I'll continue to test all that I can. *That sounds like a great idea, please do. *Agreed. Will start to add also. Lethewaters 14:37, 16 Jan 2011 (JST)